


Somnambulism

by IneVan



Category: Dead Ringers (1988)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenagers, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly不知為什麼患上了夢遊症，而Elliot想到了法子治療他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnambulism

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Ringers這整部片真是拍得讓我痛徹心扉，想找導演好好談談人生。  
> 簡直不能再更愛最後一段的手術。打從Bev打開家門那剎那開始我就開始哭(像蛇精病那樣)，然後一直哭到Bev隔天起來像遊魂一樣夢囈，再到他出門去打電話，然後哭到他回去找Elly。  
> 真的非常喜歡，因為基於對彼此的信任，所以放心將自己不擅長的事情交給對方，因而造就了兩人走向極端，這樣的描述。這個切入的角度改變我之前認為雙胞胎應該保持一致的看法，一致並不是說要一模一樣，而是彼此要趕上對方的腳步，用他的眼看，用他的鼻嗅聞，用他的嘴去嚐試，雙方都這樣去同感對方，因而保持同調。

Elliot當然是兩人之中先學會手淫的那一個。

而當他射出自己的精液時，Beverly正在他懷裡安睡，帶著一點鼾聲，像隻對外頭那未知荒野毫無畏懼的幼鹿。Elliot將手中的黏膩液體隨便抹在了褲子上，他的胸膛仍因方才的生理反應而劇烈起伏，Beverly沉睡的臉朝外，擱在他肩頭，Elliot轉過頭去吻了他頭頂的髮旋。

 

Elliot發現Beverly會在接近黎明時下床夢遊是在那顆Alpha Scorpii出現在夏季星空時的夜晚，他聽見隔壁床鋪傳來窸窣聲響，儘管那聲音極其細微，但他卻醒來了，像是有人在深沉的睡夢中點亮了燈，而那光亮讓他恢復清明。Elliot轉過頭去看Beverly，他正一件件褪去身上的衣物，背對著Elliot，他看不見他兄弟的表情。

「Bev，你睡不著嗎？」他輕喊了聲，而對方沒有回應，他甚至連往這裡看看都沒有，這並不尋常。

Beverly脫光了衣服，連同底褲，現在的他赤裸的像剛出生的嬰兒，然後轉往房門走去，Elliot又喚了好幾聲，他的雙生弟弟仍沒有回應。

他沒有其他辦法了。

Elliot跟著Beverly下了床，隨著他的腳步，緩慢跟在那夢遊人後頭，Beverly閉著雙眼，表情平靜，就像所有夢遊的人一樣，被不知名的牧羊人領走。Elliot暫時回想不起任何他們讀過和佛洛依德、和潛意識有關的東西，他的心和Beverly一樣平靜，因為他們從出生開始便分享同一顆心臟，而令Elliot不解的只有夢，他現在對那存在並掌控著Beverly的夢完全未知。

Beverly下了樓，即使閉著眼睛仍完美的平衡自己，Elliot知道人們在夢遊時不會撞到熟悉環境中的任何傢俱，即使你沒有費心思記住它們，但潛意識會替你完成這些，它會帶領你，有時候甚至分不清誰才是這具身體真正的主人。

Beverly開了廚房後的小門，Elliot連忙跟上。

屋子後頭有一小塊空地，Mantle兄弟將之改建成了花圃，他們都喜歡花，花是美麗的生殖器，像女人一樣。

Beverly走向三色堇，那叢繽紛的小東西是去年九月種下(來自Elliot的提議，他覺得就初學者來說三色堇是個好的練習對象)，現在仍綻放如昔，Elliot以為它們會在入夏之前凋萎，但顯然還能再多撐一會。Beverly在三色堇前停住，Elliot疑惑地湊近，但他的兄弟就這樣忽然倒下，或者說，忽然地再度沉入睡眠的泥沼。

Elliot接住了Beverly傾倒的身體，左手枕在他的後腦上。有好一會他們就這樣坐在花圃裡，Elliot正在等待他心中那股自己也尚未明瞭的情緒消失。黎明前的草地上滿是露水，沾濕了Elliot膝蓋以下的褲管，所幸今年有個炙熱難耐的夏日，他不用擔心赤裸著身體的Beverly會被凍醒。

 

往後每隔幾天Beverly都會這樣夢遊到三色堇前躺下，Elliot嘗試著在他清醒時詢問，但Beverly一點兒也不知道自己為何如此。

「你是說，那叢三色堇？」Beverly蹲下來仔細看了看，但發覺不出任何不對勁的地方，「我為什麼要這麼做？」

「Bev，你做了什麼我不知道的事？」Elliot站在他後頭問，儘管他對這問題的答案已相當確定。Beverly不會背叛他，不會在他未知情的情況下，「還好我們倆沒有同時夢遊，否則可就沒人來抬我們回去。」

他那較為羞赧的兄弟回過頭來笑了笑，眼鏡底下的笑意帶著既信任又抱歉樣子，那種抱歉是你可以輕易接受，永遠不會拒絕的東西。

 

Elliot如往常那樣起身，跟在Beverly後頭，他的兄弟背脊光裸著，蒼白瘦削，就和自己一樣。Beverly的身影融在微暗灰濛的清晨光線中，他們有一樣的腳踝、一樣的臂膀、一樣的髮線，走在前頭的Beverly就是另一個Elliot，而他們倆都樂於接受這個事實。

但那另一個自己現在卻因著一個Elliot也不曉得的理由醒來並開始行走，像是一個隱喻，或一個不祥的徵兆，Elliot總是特別看重這樣的事，他比Beverly還看重他們。

 

入睡前Elliot突然興起，叫Beverly給他講個故事。

「但我不會講故事。」Beverly轉過身來看著他，「以前都是你講的。」

「沒錯，所以今天換你了。也許這可以訓練你的大腦讓它聽你的話。」Elliot仍對Beverly沒來由的夢遊感到不滿，即使他深知那並非Beverly可以控制，但他一次又一次走到三色堇前的舉動彷彿預告著離開，他終有一天會自夢裡走進現實，然後從Elliot身旁走開。光想到這裡，便能讓Elliot渾身顫慄。

「我想想……」Beverly想了許久，久到Elliot打了三個呵欠，他終於抬起頭說，「我只想到Siamese twins的故事。」

「噢，那個故事我們都很熟悉。」

「Elly，你知道即興演出不是我的強項。」

「我知道，我只是希望你半夜別再下床，至少別再到那株該死的三色堇那裡。」

「馬克吐溫說你可以在地板上灑一把圖釘，我踩到就會醒來。」

「別傻了Bev，那是個蠢方法。」Elliot歪著頭笑了，他不會用這種傷害Beverly的方式來治療他。「醫生說在我們這個年紀夢遊並不是罕見的症狀，他說我們只需要讓自己累到沾上枕頭便睡得不醒人事，自然就能不藥而癒。」

他們最後呵欠連連的互道了晚安，Beverly向Elliot保證自己現在腦袋裡什麼也沒有，一片空白，甚至連綿羊也不數。Elliot說，你至少得想著我。

 

那個晚上特別燥熱，Elliot還記得自己流了一些汗，胸前悶濕難耐，他索性起床脫去睡衣，光裸著上身躺下。一旁Beverly的呼吸聲平穩低沉，Elliot感到腹部有什麼麻癢的東西一閃而過，摸索後發現是自己汗濕的褲頭，他也將它褪去，踢到一旁。

Beverly肯定還不會這事，他除了上廁所外肯定不會知道男性的陰莖還有其他功用。Elliot邊模糊地想著這些，邊用襪子給自己發洩了一次。爾後他又沉沉睡去，這次他甚至沒有再因腦海裡的那一盞燈醒來。

隔天早上當陽光直射他們倆頭頂時，Elliot才猛然睜開眼睛，然後他下一秒便轉過頭去確認自己兄弟的位置。Beverly的睡樣有些滑稽，他上半身幾乎落在外頭，被子掉到另一邊床下，但可慶幸的是這回Elliot不需再擔心他兄弟是否又躺在外頭的花圃裡供人瞻仰。

「Bev，早上了。」Elliot穿上衣褲，他沒有急著喚醒對方，只是小聲並鬆了口氣地說，「你這次沒有再離開。」

 

於是往後每到那個Beverly可能會"下床走動"的日子時，Elliot便會幫他倆手淫。Beverly從來沒有過這種經驗，以致於當快感來臨時，他害怕的像頭小鹿。他們不一定會在誰的床上，但Elliot總會用被單罩著他們，形成一個狹小幽暗又溫暖潮濕的空間，像兩人一起待了九個月的地方。

「Elly，夠了，你別再……！」Beverly悶哼幾聲，前額往前靠上Elliot的肩膀，他全身的肌肉先是驟然繃緊，隨著一陣痙攣，Beverly大口喘著，像是永遠沒辦法吸到足夠氧氣，以低微的哭泣聲說著他很害怕。

「這裡只有我們。」Elliot抱著他鬆軟下來的身體，「沒有什麼好怕的，你不會再夢遊了。」

Beverly模糊的回應，「我不知道自己為什麼會這樣。」

「也許是因為你想離開。」Elliot將自己的恐懼說出口。

「我不想。」Beverly回道，「現在不想，即使我走了也會和你一起。」

他又打了幾個呵欠，Elliot沒有阻止他往睡眠國度沉去，Beverly低聲含糊地說(Elliot不確定他是否真的知道自己在說什麼，但那都不重要了)，「我愛你，Elly。」

「我也是，我也愛你，Bev。」

Beverly沉睡的臉朝外，擱在他肩頭，Elliot轉過頭去吻了他頭頂的髮旋。

 

自從他們想出了治療方法，Beverly再沒有走到三色堇前面過，他清醒的時候對那叢花並不特別感興趣，甚至是根本忘了這回事。但Elliot沒有忘記，他在太陽升到天空最高處的時候，給花叢澆了滿滿的水，泥土表面濕潤瑩亮，將花的根部徹底泡爛。

三色堇將會死去，而他們一點也不在意。

 

Fin.


End file.
